


I’ve Just Seen A Face

by Retrieving_the_Golden



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform, no demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retrieving_the_Golden/pseuds/Retrieving_the_Golden
Summary: Things heat up quickly in more ways than one as Nicole and Waverly’s worlds collide at a stop on their fundraising motorcycle ride.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Chapter 1

 

Engine roaring, wheels eating up highway, with her long legs stretched out on highway pegs, Nicole was getting antsy. She had been riding for a little over an hour in the sweltering heat this Saturday to raise money for St. Jude’s. She was with over fifty bikers in a staggered line and the lead bike didn’t seem to be concerned about taking breaks at appropriate intervals. Nicole needed water and to stretch. She usually stops about every hour but being in such a large group she has to keep to their schedule.

She had ended up towards the last quarter of riders but didn’t mind being in the back. She usually rides solo but once a year she would join a fund raising ride like this one. Last year it was for the local animal shelter. Next year she will get probably sign up for the Toys for Tots ride.

A signal went down the line that they would be stopping for gas at the next station. That still could be another half an hour since the ride was going up north through the desolate Canadian providences. Nicole’s chromed-out Harley Wide Glide has a big enough tank that she could go for at least another hour before stopping, but her butt, back and legs said otherwise.

Drifting back to her thoughts Nicole was hoping she could get most of her stuff unpacked in her apartment before she had to open the shop. Getting into town two days ago she barely was able to get her bike situated and find all her gear.

Nicole had been traveling around the world for the last year. Finally deciding to try and settle down somewhere quiet, she put a map of North America on her wall and threw a dart. Canada... Purgatory? She did some research, decided it was perfect and found a auto repair shop that was for sale. Lucky for her it even had a nice apartment over top. With her grandmothers inheritance she bought it for a steal and was hoping to open Monday.

The motorcade started slowing and Nicole downshifted to maintain the proper distance from the bike in front of her. “ _Ugh a Kawasaki._ ” she said into her helmet. Nicole started out riding sport bikes when she was ten with her brothers but her memories of that style of bike were all of major discomfort, especially on long rides like this. She loved Harleys, having started out in a smaller 883 Iron and moved up to her current ride, but she was far from a Harley snob. “Doesn’t matter what you ride. Four wheels move the body, two move the soul” she would say.

She followed the group into the dirt lot of a truck stop that sat in the shadow of a mountain. Nicole waited for the guy in front of her to pull forward, then walk his bike back next to the bike that parked before him. She did the same and waited for the woman behind her to follow sumit before she got off. Years ago on her first group ride she didn’t wait and almost dropped her bike trying not to get her foot run over.

Nicole’s left leg swung the kickstand out and she gently tipped her big blue Wide Glide onto it. She cut the engine and stood up, raising her arms above her head and stretching up onto her tip toes as far as she could. Her bike was the perfect fit for her trim 5’9” frame but she still would get a little stiff.

Nicole pulled her helmet off, running her hand through shoulder-length red locks to try and give her helmet hair some life. She always wore a full-face helmet for safety. She would usually don a leather jacket as well, but with the almost triple digit heat she opted for her leather vest with a tight sweat-wicking Purgatory shirt on underneath. It didn’t do much for protection against the bugs and pebbles smacking her arms, but she was comfortable. She couldn’t forget to spray on more sunblock before they took off again, being so fair she tended to burn quickly.

Hanging her helmet off the throttle side of the handlebars Nicole surveyed the truck stop. It looked like there was a gas station complete with showers for truckers, and a ramshackle restaurant with a biker bar. Most of the bikers were pouring into the restaurant. She headed that way as well to find the bar and get a glass of water and maybe a snack.

Ogling all the motorcycles as she crossed the lot and ignoring the looks from some of the men, and a few of the women, (she was flattered, but definitely not interested, especially in the men). Nicole ducked into the dimly lit building and saw that a bunch of the bikers had already bellied up to the horseshoe bar. She squeezed her left side between a few of the women and waited to catch the bartender’s attention.

As Nicole scanned the crowd lining the other side of the bar her eyes stopped dead when they met angry green eyes staring absentmindedly over her head. Nicole’s jaw dropped a little and her stomach did a flip. The woman was stunning, and oh so very pissed off. She was tapping her fingers aggressively on the bar and her jaw was clenched in anger. Possibly feeling that she was being watched, her eyes dropped to focus on Nicole’s and they softened a little, sparkled even. Nicole stomach flipped again and she grinned, showing off her dimples and the woman dipped her head and gave the smallest of smiles in return, but then turned away as a guy came up behind her and put his chin on her shoulder. Nicole noticed that the woman looked pissed again as she shrugged his head off her body.

“ _Bummer_ ” thought Nicole as the gorgeous but straight woman turned away and started a heated conversation with the biker. Nicole couldn’t make out much of the conversation over the loud hum of the crowd, but she picked up something about drinking and riding. Didn’t sound too good. The guy got very pouty and kept trying explain himself but didn’t seem to get anywhere.

“Whatcha want darlin’?” The raspy voice of the bartender cut through Nicole’s thoughts and she ordered a glass of water. Leaving a tip she asked the woman where the restrooms were and a leathery tattooed arm pointed to the back where there was a long line for the lady’s room.

“Ugh great.” thought Nicole as she slugged down the glass of water.

On her way over she decided to duck into the gas station and see about their bathroom situation. It was a gross station so she figured most of the women wouldn’t try to use the bathrooms here. She found the big one marked for family use, knocked and ducked in.

She was just about to close the door when a small whirlwind burst through and slammed it shut before Nicole could even protest. Once the lock clicked, Nicole found her self staring down into the mischievous green eyes of the woman from across the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up as Nicole meets the bathroom-crashing whirlwind.

Nicole was dumbfounded with the sudden arrival of the beautiful woman, and took a second to soak her in. The woman wasn’t much taller than 5’4” in her studded high-heeled boots. Along with her intense green eyes she had a smattering of tiny freckles across her cheeks and nose, and long brown hair up in a braid, with a few loose strands tucked behind her ear. The woman had on tight, low-cut leather pants that hugged every curve and a leather vest that was unzipped to show off a Harley Davidson crop top. “ _Good Lord_.” Thought Nicole. This woman had abs for days. Nicole could see their clear definition, gulping as the bathroom started to heat up a little.

The red-head’s not so quick once over didn’t go unnoticed by the brunette who was grinning, and peering up at her through long lashes.

“Do you speak or just stare?” She asked with a flirtatious tone to the gawking red head.

“Uh, oh, uh yeah. You uh just caught me off guard bursting in here and all.” Nicole managed to stammer out, blushing with the knowledge that she got caught staring. Regaining her composure Nicole gave the stranger her best dimple-popping smile and stuck out her hand. “I’m Nicole. You on the ride for St. Jude’s too?”

The brunette took Nicole’s hand and shook it firmly. “I’m Waverly, and yes I’m riding today... well kind of...more like I’m sitting on back of my stupid ex-boyfriends sport bike while he just does stupid stuff to try to impress me because he wants me back but I’m done with him and boys ah er men for that matter but he just keeps trying and it’s annoying.” The flustered brunette spurted out while still holding onto Nicole’s hand for the whole rambling sentence.

“ _Damn damn damn I’m rambling. Rambling isn’t cute. Damn I can’t do this. I don’t know how to flirt with a woman. Crap what if she isn’t into chicks? Especially word-vomiting chicks?_ ” A panicking Waverly thought as she felt herself starting to turn red.

“ _Oh my God how can she be so adorable and incredibly sexy at the same time?_ ” Thought Nicole with the huge grin still plastered on her face as she watched crimson creep over the smaller woman’s cheeks.

“Fudgenuggets I’m rambling. I’m sorry. “ Waverly said as she slowly slipped her hand out of Nicole’s grip. She wasn’t totally sure but it seemed like Nicole was reluctant to let go.

Saddened that she had to let go, it wasn’t lost on Nicole that Waverly basically said she wasn’t into men... anymore. “ _Well I guess I have to tune my gaydar to Canadian_.” She thought.

“No need to be sorry. So um, is that boy-man the reason you burst in here like a bat out of hell?“ Nicole asked with a raised eyebrow. This young woman was quite endearing with all her rambling. Nicole wasn’t a stranger to flirty women but there was something about Waverly that shook her up a little. Nicole nervously ran a hand through her messy hair and waited for Waverly’s answer.

Watching that muscular tattooed arm run a hand through red hair, Waverly suddenly had a rush of confidence. She surged forward closing the gap between them, following a surprised Nicole as she backed up. Trapping her prey against the counter, Waverly slyly hooked her index fingers into Nicole’s belt loops, pulling herself just short of melding their hips together and said, “Actually, I really love your tattoo- what I can see of it. The Japanese revere cherry blossom trees; they are a big part of their culture. I love studying other cultures, mostly ancient ones. I was wondering what a girl has to do to see all of your tattoo?” Waverly glanced down at the cherry blossoms spilling from Nicole’s sleeve as she unhooked her fingers and took a small step back.

Dumbfounded again by the bathroom intruder’s exuberance, Nicole barely had time to react as her butt hit the counter. When Waverly grabbed her belt loops and pulled herself dangerously close, Nicole stopped breathing. After hearing Waverly’s request, she decided two could play this game. “Ok well since it would involve removing my shirt to see it all, the price is going to be steep.” Nicole winked and pulled out her phone. “How about your number?” She opened the lock screen and went into her contacts, opening a new one and held it out for Waverly to grab.

Very surprised by her own brazenness with this new exploration of her life, Waverly took Nicole’s phone, but as she started punching her number she froze. “ _This might mean a date? No shirt. She’s hot but am I really ready for this? This is all going kinda shirtless. Fast! I mean fast! But the second I saw her I knew I needed to get into her shirt somehow. Life! Her life! Shit she is even making my thoughts ramble!_ “ Waverly thought.

Nicole, seeing the younger woman’s hesitation, changed course.

“How about this,” Nicole offered. “I’ll show you my ink, no strings attached. You can think more about giving me your number during the next leg of the ride. There will be one more stop before I peel off and head home. If you don’t want to, no hard feelings and we won’t see each other again. Deal?”

Nicole said this with confidence but inside her resolve faded. She wanted to know more about this woman the second she saw her. There was this magnetism between them and Nicole wanted, no, needed, to pursue this. She hoped her disappointment didn’t show.

“Aren’t you worried I may not give you my number later?” Waverly asked. This is not the direction she wanted this to take and she felt like she messed it all up. She knew she internally panicked a little and dammit, Nicole is too perceptive and backtracked.

Nicole straightened up and took a deep breath. She thought a second before answering, deciding that honesty was (always) the way to go even though she has only known Waverly for less than five minutes.

“Of course I’m worried you won’t give me your number, but I don’t want to pressure you to do anything or be something you aren’t ready for. To me it feels like there’s something here,” Nicole waved her hands between them, “but if I’m reading too much into all this and seeing a unicorn when it’s just a horse,” she chuckled, “just say so and I’ll show you my ink and make my way out of here.”

Waverly’s jaw dropped and her heart fluttered at Nicole’s honesty. Hesitant feelings aside, she finished punching her number into the phone, barely catching the small sigh of relief from Nicole. When she slipped it back into Nicole’s pants, Waverly made an obvious effort to graze Nicole’s leg from inside her pocket.

After her breath hitched in her chest when Waverly grazed her leg, Nicole leaned closer to Waverly and in a sultry voice said, “I must say, I’ve never had a woman get into my pants nearly as fast as you have.”

Waverly laughed at the cheesy line. “I’m not just any woman. Are you always smooth as skippy?”

“Not really.” Nicole answered back, silently vowing to make Waverly laugh as often as possible. “I’m more like that natural peanut butter. Smooth the first time you open and stir it, but after being put in the fridge it just isn’t the same.“

“Oh somehow I doubt that.” Waverly stepped back and suggestively placed a hand on her hip, looking at Nicole with amusement in her eyes and said, “So now that you have my number, let’s see your ink.”

Nicole’s smile froze and her eyebrows rose as the realization hit that she basically agreed to take her shirt off for Waverly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok round two. Don’t think either of them will forget the time or place they just met.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Waverly keep up her new found confidence? Does Nicole remove her shirt? Find out in chapter three.

Usually confident Nicole was wondering just how in the hell she had gotten herself into this situation. Between all the flirting and nerves she agreed to take her shirt off to show the little whirlwind of sexyness her intricate tattoo. The shirt was too tight to pull the sleeve up, and the ink spread across and down her back so most of it couldn’t be seen that way anyways.

With a playful smirk Waverly was standing a few steps back from Nicole with her hand on her hip, tapping the toe of her boot in mock impatience. “A deals a deal right?” She said trying to keep it light. “Off with it.” She said with a wink, internally freaking out at her own brazenness.

“ _I can’t believe this is actually going to happen!_ ” Thought Waverly, still surprised she had the confidence to approach Nicole in the first place.

Nicole audibly gulped and started unzipping her leather vest slowly, her confidence returning as she watched Waverly’s eyes go wide and follow the zipper all the way down.

Letting her vest slide off her shoulders Nicole looked around the small, brightly lit bathroom for a hook to hang it on. Not seeing one she handed it over to Waverly.

“Do you mind? I don’t want to put it on the gross counter.”

Waverly nodded, taking the vest and upon reading Nicole’s shirt became very excited. “Purgatory?!”

“Uh, yeah. I just moved there.”

Waverly tried hard to contain her excitement, but she failed as she started jumping up and down. “I live in Purgatory! Where did you move in to?”

”I moved in over Clootie’s Cars. Bought the shop and will hopefully be reopening this week.” Nicole explained as she watched Waverly hop up and down. She was excited that Waverly lived in Purgatory It would make getting to know her a lot easier. Yet Nicole also knew it could be tricky if the ex lived there as well.

“Amazeballs! Clootie left that place a mess. I can maybe help you clean it up. Well, if you want. I’m good at decorating! Who are you going to hire as the mechanic?” Waverly said rapidly, almost shouting in her excitement.

“Uh yeah that would be great if you would help. The office and front desk are a mess. I’m a mechanic so I won’t need to hire anyone. I have very capable hands.” Nicole explained, as she leaned in towards Waverly at the last part, her voice dropping a little lower.

“You’re a mechanic? That’s...” Waverly trailed off as her mind drifted to a sweaty Nicole in unbuttoned coveralls bent over the engine of a car.

“Ok ok, let’s get this over with before I lose my nerve.” Nicole said smirking as she watched Waverly drift away to who knows where.

Waverly snapped out of her daydream and locked her eyes onto hazel ones as Nicole stared slipping her arm out of the left sleeve of her shirt. Struggling not to drop her gaze to Nicole’s body, Waverly started thinking about how all this was unlike her.

She was never this forward with guys. Not that she had a lot of experience. Champ came on to her their junior year in high school and was very persistent so she ended up dating him for the last four years until few months ago. She was done with him and his immaturity. His drinking was always an issue too. Waverly like her spirits but Champ was always drinking or drunk.

Waverly tended to put everyone else first and was finally ready to focus on herself. The first step was get rid of the self-centered immature boyfriend. Then get a job that wasn’t bartending. Apparently she was skipping to a step she didn’t even know existed; go after a hot redhead in a biker bar.

Nicole had slipped her left arm out of her shirt while keeping her eyes on Waverly. She was happy that she had been hitting the gym extra hard the last few months. She decided to tighten her abs and show off, maybe make Waverly sweat a little. Turning her side towards the brunette Nicole straightened her arm, twisting her wrist and flexing, making the cherry blossoms pop.

Lost in her thoughts Waverly didn’t notice Nicole’s amused expression. “Earth to Waverly, come in Waverly.” Said Nicole with her shirt half off and standing with her tattooed side towards Waverly. Waverly snapped back to the reality of a somewhat naked Nicole in front of her. She slowly ran her eyes down Nicole’s black sports bra and abdomen, down to her hip, admiring the view and beginning to feel something new towards the the sexy biker... lust? That was a new feeling, (she never lusted after Champ), like the butterflies she felt when their eyes met across the bar. Waverly swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat and started checking out the tattoo.

“Wow.” Was all that Waverly could muster as she grabbed Nicole’s wrist and turned her arm from side to side so she could see the whole tattoo. It was gorgeous! Cherry blossom branches covered in pink flowers stretched down from Nicole’s shoulder onto her forearm. They wrapped under her arm as well, the branches coming from the trunk that was over her shoulder on her upper back going down towards her waist.

“Wow.” Waverly said again as she put her other hand on Nicole’s shoulder to turn her so she could see the tree tattooed across her back. Her right hand let go of Nicole’s wrist and traced the branches down her smooth muscular back, pulling the straps of the sports bra this way and that so she could see all the tattoo.

Nicole, who was hoping Waverly couldn’t hear her internal gay screaming at all the contact, explained her body art.

“My grandma loved these trees. She had a whole bunch on her property when I was growing up, I played in them all the time. She basically took care of my brothers and I after our parents died. We were very close, so when she passed away I wanted to have something so I always knew she was with me. So I picked her most favorite thing.” Nicole sighed deeply, pushing down the pain that started creeping up. It had been a little over a year but it still felt like it was yesterday that she got the horrible news.

Waverly had torn her gaze away from Nicole’s ink to look at her face and felt terrible for the flash of sadness she saw.

“It’s beautiful and an amazing way to remember her by. I’m so sorry for your loss. I didn’t mean to bring the pain back up by wanting to see this.” Waverly said. She released the taller woman’s body and took a step back so Nicole could slip her arm into her shirt. She knew all about losing family and she felt terrible that her query brought pain to Nicole.

“No worries.” Nicole replied as she stuffed her arm back into her shirt. “It will always be painful and I knew the risk of getting the tattoo where everyone can see it. Only my brothers know the story behind it. I know you didn’t specifically ask about it, but it just felt right telling you.” She shrugged and reached out for her vest. Waverly smiled, delighted when Nicole made an obvious attempt to brush their fingers together.

“Well I hope in time I get to hear more about your amazing grandma.” Waverly said. “Since we live in the same town and all and I might be your interior decorator.“

Nicole zipped up her vest and grinned down at the adorable brunette. “I’m in so much trouble.” She thought.

“Of course! I’ll text you this week and we can make a plan. You will have to help me find the best place to get coffee, and stronger drinks as well.” Nicole said with a wink.

“Oh I can definitely help with both of those! Ugh I better get back out there and find my ex-asshat boy-man before he rides off with out me. Not that that would be a bad thing.” Waverly said. She stepped closer to Nicole, and grabbing both her biceps, “ _Holy crap she’s ripped!_ ” Waverly’s brain screamed, she stood on her tip-toes and... stopped an inch short of Nicole’s surprised face. She almost planted a kiss on Nicole’s cheek but chickened out at the last second.

“Maybe I’ll run into you in a bathroom at the next stop. Shiny-side up.” She whispered, and as quickly as she burst into the bathroom she unlocked the door and slipped out, leaving Nicole standing there blushing and gobsmacked


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Champ will be a jerk.   
> Will Champ ditch Waverly? Will Nicole swoop in to the rescue? Read on to find out!

Nicole emerged from the bathroom after finally finishing what she originally went in there to do. A small line had formed and the woman in front shot Nicole a nasty look as she walked by.

“Get a room next time.” She grumbled.

“We did.” Nicole responded with a wink and hooked a thumb over her shoulder at the room she just left. The woman rolled her eyes and went into the restroom, mumbling under her breath.

Falling into a daze Nicole meandered to the coolers and grabbed a liter of water. As she paid the clerk she couldn’t stop thinking about her encounter with the brunette bombshell. Nicole could still feel Waverly’s small but strong hands gripping her arms, pulling herself up closer to Nicole’s face, her sweet breath dancing over her lips. Nicole blushed. “ _Purgatory definitely just got much better!_ ” She thought.

She pushed through the double doors into the soggy heat. Taking a second to let her eyes adjust, Nicole realized she was in back of the building and turned towards the side where the bikes were parked.

“Goddammit Champ let me go!”

Nicole spun around when she heard Waverly’s voice. She saw her at the opposite corner of the building, by the dumpsters. The guy Waverly had been arguing with earlier had her arm in an iron grip.

“C’mon babe, I only had a few drinks why you being like that?” The young biker slurred as he tried to deflect the helmet Waverly was slamming into his chest.

“For the last time I’m not your babe! We’ve been broken up for months! I only came with you on this ride because it’s for a good cause, not because I want you back. I don’t get in your truck with you when you drink, what makes you think I’d get on a bike with you?” Waverly growled as she struggled to get free. She had found Champ downing pints at the bar after she went to meet him at his Honda Interceptor and he wasn’t there.

They were so focused on each other that neither of them saw the blur of red.

Nicole had taken the cap off her water and when she reached the boy-man, in one swift move she grabbed his belt, yanked it back and deposited the opened water bottle upside-down against his ass. She gave it a hard shove for good measure, and stepped back as he immediately let go of Waverly when he felt his backside go cold and wet.

“What the!” Champ yelled, teetering sideways as the water spread down his jeans. Spinning around like a dog chasing its tail, Nicole saw an opportunity to take advantage of his momentum. She stepped forward and swung a knee up to greet his stomach, violently pushing all the air out of his lungs. The force of their collision dropped Champ on his ass, gasping for air, the now empty water bottle crunching beneath him.

Nicole reached over to a stunned Waverly and gently put a hand on her shoulder leading her back a few feet. “Watch out.” Nicole said as Champ gasped and heaved up a few pints of beer.

“What.” He tried to suck in air before he threw up more foamy liquid. “The fuck.”

“That will teach you to put your hand on some one who doesn’t want it.” Nicole said as she let go of Waverly and strode over to crouch down in front of Champ. Grabbing his hair she yanked his face up to look at her. “You touch her again, or even look at her funny, I’ll send you to the hospital.” Not waiting for a reply she dropped his head and stood up.

Nicole, convinced Champ wouldn’t be getting up any time soon, went back to Waverly to make sure she was ok.

Waverly was staring at Nicole, stunned at what she just witnessed. She definitely was surprised when Nicole came out of nowhere like a ninja and put Champ in his place. Maybe she was a little turned on too; it _was_ pretty hot. He was a handsy punk, but Champ had never grabbed her like that before. It was usually just obnoxious PDA to mark his territory. He would probably never even stand up to anyone like Nicole just did, and she had just met this woman! Waverly’s stomach did that fluttering thing again.

“Are you ok Waves?” Nicole quietly asked as she put her hand back on Waverly’s shoulder and led her further away from a sputtering Champ.

“ _Oh god what if she’s mad at me for doing that? Asshole deserved it, but most people don’t want others getting into their domestics. Waves? Where the hell did that come from I just met her. Ugh idiot!!_ ” Nicole thought as she started to panic.

Waverly could only nod in return and drop her head. She didn’t know what to do now. She wasn’t planning on getting back on the bike with Champ, but she didn’t know anyone on the ride, and most of the bikers were riding two-up anyways.

“ _Damn that was HOT. Fudgenuggets I can’t ask her for a ride. This is awkward. Oh god but to be able to sit so close to her for so long...”_ She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. Looks like she will have to call Wynonna to pick her up and hear a lot of “I told you so’s” from her older sister. She switched her helmet to her other hand so she could rub the spot where Champ grabbed her. It was definitely going to bruise.

Nicole moved her hand to Waverly’s chin and gently lifted her head up. “Do you have everything you came with?” Waverly gave a tiny nod. “Ok, you’re coming with me. My bike is bigger than his, complete with a backrest. You can ride in style and not have to be laying on top of anyone. Also, I won’t be doing stupid stuff to try and impress you, because I basically just did... the stupid stuff that is.” Nicole dropped her hand and nervously stuffed both of them into her back pockets, waiting for Waverly to get mad at her for intervening. “Only if you want to. I’m sure we can find you another ride.”

“No! I want to ride you. With you!!” Waverly turned a brilliant shade of red at her slip up. “That uh, would be nice, and for the record what you did wasn’t stupid, I am impressed.” A red Waverly smiled up to Nicole, hoping she didn’t catch that slip. “Is your knee...”

“Ah it’s fine. I grew up with two older brothers and a protective father. My brothers taught me how to fight. Learned from my dad how to fight smart. Can’t damage these money makers.” Nicole laughed as she held up her hands and wiggled her fingers, relieved that Waverly wasn’t mad. She certainly noticed the little Freudian slip but decided not to say anything.

Waverly laughed too then suddenly became serious. “Thanks Nicole. You didn’t have to... Champ could have... hurt you.” She said as she grabbed one of Nicole’s hands, a worried look in her eyes.

“Hey,” Nicole put her other hand over Waverly’s and gave a squeeze, “no worries. Also, that sorry excuse for a human was too drunk to do much of anything. I’m not worried about him, even when he is sober. Now let’s get you to my noble steed so we can mount up.”

Waverly gave her biggest smile to Nicole, eyes crinkling. “Ok, but for the record I’m not typically in need of saving. Although if it’s always as hot as that, I may have to get in trouble more often.” Said Waverly as she slipped her arm up and linked it with a blushing Nicole’s. Without a glance back, Waverly steered them towards the motorcycles, leaving Champ sputtering in the dust. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Waverly going to ride with Nicole whom she just met? Will Champ catch up with them before they leave? It’s gets a little fluffy in here.

 

Waverly and Nicole left Champ in his frothy puddle and headed towards Nicole’s ride. Once they were around the building Waverly stopped Nicole and let go of her arm. Looking up at her with worry in her eyes again she said, “Champ probably isn’t going to be part of the Purgatory welcome-wagon.”

Nicole laughed and reassuringly put her hand on Waverly’s shoulder. “I’m not going to worry about him until he gives me a reason to. As long as he doesn’t bother you there won’t be an issue. I do not tolerate BS.” “ _Just let him try something._ ” She thought.

Waverly replied, “Just be careful, I don’t want you to get hurt because he decided to be stupid.”

Nicole nodded and they continued down the long line of motorcycles with Waverly pointing out crazy ones.

“The color on that one is unreal.” Said Waverly gesturing to the electric yellow chopper with purple lightening bolts that was dropped so low it’s engine was barely off the ground.

“Yeah,” agreed Nicole. “Look at those ape hangers! That guy must be reaching up over his head. I never understood how that can be comfortable.”

“Jeez Nicole, you’re so far back are you even on this ride?” Waverly asked raising an eyebrow over smiling eyes.

“Ha ha.” Said Nicole as she gave Waverly a small nudge. “I was running late this morning. This is me.”

Nicole walked next to her Wide Glide and waved her arms over it like a magician. “It doesn’t have a huge throne like some of those big baggers, but the seat is plush and the back rest is high enough that you can lean back and relax.”

“I don’t know, there aren’t any cup holders. That may be a deal breaker.” joked Waverly. Nicole laughed and rolled her eyes.

“Seriously though, what year is it? It’s a Wide Glide right? How big is the engine?” Waverly asked.

“ _She’s getting sexier by the minute_.” Thought Nicole. “Nice, you know your Harley’s. It’s a 2010. It has a 1,500 cc twin cam with six speeds so I can get up and go pretty quick. And once I get there it has cruise control too. Kinda nice on the long hauls.” Explained Nicole with a hint of pride.

“Yeah my sister has always had Harley’s. This one is nice...” Waverly trailed off as she circled Nicole’s Harley, running her finger down the tank. It was a hot ride. There was a decent amount of chrome on it but not too much. The engine was chromed out and the guards too with their highway pegs so Nicole can stretch out her long legs, “ _Mmmmmmm_...” thought Waverly as she bit her lip. The tank and fenders were a dark shade of blue, not quite navy, and there was a silver bar and shield on each side of the 4.7 gal tank. There were two leather detachable saddle bags with chrome buckles, and a small handlebar bag strapped right above the tank-mounted chrome speedometer that trailed down the tank to the wide touring seat.

Nicole was right, the passenger seat was plush, and having a backrest was something Waverly never experienced. Champ always told her sport bikes don’t come with them, and Wynonna never got one because they aren’t “cool.” So Waverly always had no choice but to hang on. The irony didn’t escape her that she finally didn’t have to hang on but she really, _really_ wanted to be hanging on to Nicole.

“How long have you had her?” Waverly asked as she put her helmet on the ground to try and hide how nervous she was becoming. “ _What the hell is wrong with me? I just met this woman and all I want is to be close to her._ ” She thought.

“Got her new in ‘10. Had a lot of motorcycle hand-me-downs from my brothers and I wanted one where all the miles were mine. I had a smaller used Iron 883 before that and I outgrew it pretty quick.” Nicole said. Sensing Waverly’s nerves she looked her square in the eyes and added, “I know you just met me, but I’m a solid rider. Been on motorcycles most of my life. Actually got my license through a riding safety course. I’ll keep you safe, I promise.”

“It’s not that!” Waverly blurted out. “It’s uh, well, um.” She stammered as she turned red.

Nicole threw some dimples at her cute soon-to-be passenger, but frowned when she noticed the purple spreading where Champ had grabbed her.

Waverly followed Nicole’s gaze to her arm and saw the bruise she had felt forming since Champ abruptly let go. “Ugh, he grabbed me so hard I can still feel his hand.”

Nicole stepped around her ride and held her hands up towards Waverly’s arm. “May I?” She asked.

Curious as to what Nicole was going to do and secretly hoping it would involve contact, (it _had_ been a whole eternity since they unlinked their arms), Waverly nodded.

Nicole cautiously placed her hands on the spot where Champ had grabbed Waverly and gently rubbed her fingers over soft skin. “I may not be able to make the bruise go away, but maybe I can leave a better feeling. ” Nicole said softly, looking down at Waverly.

With her heart all aflutter for the second time today, Waverly was floored. No one has ever been that kind or tender to her. She wasn’t even sure how to react. Nicole’s touch was so gentle and soft, yet the reassurance and comfort it conveyed was so powerful that Waverly couldn’t help but get lost in the moment. She closed her eyes, sighed, and leaned forward to let her head rest against Nicole’s chest.

Dimples out, Nicole wrapped her left arm around Waverly and rested her chin on top of her head. “ _Perfect fit._ ” She thought as she kept gently rubbing Waverly’s arm.

“Definitely a unicorn.” Waverly mumbled into Nicole.

“Mmm, agreed.” Nicole replied. Waverly could feel Nicole’s smile on top of her head.

Unfortunately their moment was cut short by the sounds of motorcycles firing up. “Guess we better get moving.” Said Nicole as she slowly broke the hug.

“My arm feels better. You are incredibly sweet. Thank you.” Waverly said. She was sad they had to separate but she knew they would be almost as close in another couple of minutes.

Nicole nodded and winked. “If you need me to stop for anything just tap my left shoulder.” She said as she dropped down the passenger pegs.

“Ok!” Waverly replied as she tucked the loose hair behind her ear and pulled her full-face helmet over her head.

Nicole pulled her helmet on as well, and slipped on leather gloves she pulled out of the handlebar bag. Waverly watched as Nicole swung her leg over and sat down, her arm muscles rippling as she tipped the big Harley upright and tucked the kickstand back. “ _I’m the luckiest woman in the world._ ” Thought Waverly as she put her hand on Nicole’s shoulder to steady herself as she swung a leg over and sat down.

Sitting with Nicole between her legs, Waverly looked around and asked, “Where should I put my hands?”

Nicole turned her head and said, “Wherever you want. Just don’t roam around too much if you expect me to behave.” And with a wink she dropped her mirrored shield, pulled the clutch and flicked the switch that made the engine roar to life.

“That might be tough.” Waverly said as she dropped her own shield and boldly put her hands on Nicole’s waist. Holding both belt and bare skin she gave a little squeeze.

The Harley bucked as Nicole almost stalled it when Waverly grabbed skin.

Waverly’s laugh was so loud that Nicole could hear her through their helmets and over the engine. Nicole chuckled as well, thankful Waverly couldn’t see her blush. The guy next to her shook his head at them and took off. Nicole followed suit, cautiously leaving the dusty lot.

Once tires hit pavement Nicole revved the engine. Feeling Waverly tighten her grip, Nicole smirked and gunned it down the road to catch up with the group. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Waverly’s hands behave? Will the ride to the next stop go smoothly? Read on party people. Read on.

Thankful her brain bucket concealed the shit-eating grin plastered on her smushed face, Nicole couldn’t get over her luck today. It felt like eons ago she saw the petite brunette across the bar, and now that same bundle of sexy was on the back of _her_ ride. Holding on to _her_ bare skin. Nicole couldn’t help but feel like she and Waverly had been riding together for years. “ _At least if this goes anywhere I know Waverly is ok with motorcycles, especially if she has been riding with that punk-ass._ ” Thought Nicole.

Nicole wasn’t used to having a passenger. Her friends either had their own motorcycles, or weren’t interested. Somehow the couple of girls she previously dated weren’t into riding. She actually broke up with one of them because they wanted her to sell the Harley and stop riding. “It’s as much a part of me as my red hair.” Nicole had said when she walked out.

Nicole caught glimpses of Waverly in her mirrors looking all around, occasionally tapping Nicole’s leg to point something out as they were speeding by. Nicole’s passenger seat was a good four inches higher than her own, so even being as tall as she was, Waverly could easily see around Nicole’s helmet, and it definitely looked like she was enjoying herself.

“ _Easier to see the sights when you’re not laying on top of the rider._ ” Thought Nicole with a smile. “ _Though I wouldn’t be complaining if she was pressed up against my back, arms wrapped around my waist._ ” Nicole couldn’t help it but her mind drifted off to other more slightly x-rated scenarios.

Between riding with her sister and her ex, Waverly knew how to be the perfect passenger. When she had to adjust, she waited for when they were on a straightaway and not slowing down. Also she didn’t make big, jerky motions. Waverly kept her body with Nicole’s on turns and (much to Nicole’s dismay) she didn’t roam around with her hands. She had a feeling that if she did something wrong Nicole would be nice in her correction, not a jerk like Champ or annoyed like Wynonna.

Between the backrest and her muscular core Waverly didn’t need to hold on, but she did, moving her hands fully onto Nicole’s skin. She smiled when she saw Nicole’s neck turn red. Not being able to help herself, she occasionally rubbed her thumbs across Nicole’s skin. Waverly could look around at all her surroundings, and even point out things to Nicole, like an eagle soaring overhead, or the elk in the creek bed.

“ _Holy cow this is awesome! I get to hold onto an incredibly sexy woman and still see everything! Oh God and the view of her arms... Mmm... felt so nice when they were wrapped around me. Soft yet very strong, like I’m assuming the rest of her is._ ” Thought Waverly with a dazed smile as she looked down one of Nicole’s toned forearms. “ _All these feelings are very new but I definitely can get used to this... Oh shitballs!_ ” Waverly started to panic when they rounded a bend and she looked up.

Nicole was snapped out of her little fantasy when her left thigh was squeezed frantically. She reached down to grab Waverly’s hand but it flew up in her peripheral vision, aggressively pointing straight ahead down the mountain pass they just entered.

“ _Aw crap_.” Thought Nicole as she saw what Waverly was pointing at and immediately took her left hand off the grip again and placed it on Waverly’s leg, giving her a reassuring squeeze. Waverly returned her hand to Nicole’s waist and squeezed back.

A chance of severe thunderstorms had been forecasted for this afternoon, and they were heading right towards one. The black swath of clouds obscured the mountaintops directly in their path. Lightning was being hurled around with such frequency it looked like Zeus was having a tantrum.

Nicole was a solid rider like she claimed, but going through a storm that intense was difficult for even the most seasoned biker. Noticing the line of motorcycles were not really slowing down, she decided to go rogue. She caught a glimpse of a kilometer marker and racked her brain as to what was in this area. Always prepared, Nicole researched her ride route to know her surroundings in case she had to make an emergency stop.

Waverly was staring at the grey void looming ahead of them. She had been sacred of thunderstorms since she was a little girl, and now she was totally exposed heading right towards one. Thankful she was with Nicole and not Champ, she slipped her arms around the redhead and tightly laced her fingers together. Tucking her helmet against Nicole’s back, she closed her eyes, waiting for the impending doom. “ _Ugh this is going to get cold and very wet._ ” She thought.

Speeding towards the edge of the storm Nicole was keeping her eyes peeled for a trail head she remembered was in this area. Feeling Waverly wrap around her and hold on tight, Nicole gave Waverly’s leg another squeeze and left her hand there to help reassure her. “ _Out of all the times to hit bad weather..._ ” she growled in thought.

Looking at the wall of water that was devouring the riders ahead of her, Nicole started to worry. “ _There_!” She saw the entrance to the trailhead, checked her mirrors, downshifted and leaned hard right, taking her big Wide Glide off-roading like she was back on a dirt bike. Waverly’s grip tightened as the Harley’s back end fishtailed. Nicole skillfully regained control and followed the track to a gravel lot just as big rain droplets began pelting them.

Nicole was elated when she saw a covered bridge and rode right onto it, her highway pegs folding in when they smacked the concrete pillars that were supposed to block vehicles from entering. Thankfully they were meant to do that so Nicole wasn’t worried about damage.

Coming to a halt, Nicole cut the engine and dropped the kickstand. Tipping the bike over and raising her shield she noticed that Waverly hadn’t budged since she glued herself to Nicole.

The nickname flowing out again like she’d been using it for years, “Hey, Waves! We’re ok,” Nicole had to raise her voice over the downpour as she gently pried Waverly’s hands apart. She felt Waverly pick her head up and suck a hand back to raise her own shield.

“Holy hell Nicole!” Waverly shakily said as she dismounted. “Was your motorcycle safety course taught by Evel Knievel?”

Nicole dismounted as well and pulled her helmet off. She opened her mouth to apologize when there was a blinding flash and an immediate crack of thunder that shook the bridge. There was a thud as a helmet hit the deck and Waverly was airborne; launching at Nicole who caught her, staggering back a few steps at the impact.

“ _Oh my, this is going to be interesting_.” Was the only thought Nicole could form as she felt Waverly tightly wrap her strong legs around her waist, and buried her head in Nicole’s neck.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another disclaimer: I am a sap. The fluff got way out of hand. Ridiculously so. Sorry about the end. Well, maybe.

__“I got you. We’re safe here.” Nicole said as she slipped a hand up Waverly’s vest and rubbed her back. Waverly was wrapped around Nicole so tightly that Nicole didn’t need to help hold her, but she slipped a hand under one of her thighs anyways (for support of course), and was shocked at how muscular it felt.

“I’ve hated thunderstorms forever. I know I should have outgrown that by now but they just scare the crap out of me.” Waverly explained into Nicole’s neck.

There was another atmosphere-splitting flash of lightning with an intense boom that reverberated around the enclosed bridge. Waverly squeaked and hugged Nicole even tighter, totally unaware of the effect she was having on her biker as Nicole gasped.

The storm was right on top of them and Nicole was thankful for the cover of the bridge. All she could see as she looked out was a grey wall of water that seemed to be alive. It would go from falling straight down to blowing sideways. Pulling over on the side of the road would not have sufficed.

Nicole reluctantly reached behind her back, unhooked Waverly’s ankles, and gently set her on her feet. “I have an idea.” She said to a nervous Waverly who covered her ears and looked up at Nicole in fearful anticipation. Nicole opened her vest and reached into the inner pocket, pulling out earbuds. “Distraction.” She said cringing at another flash and opening her arms to catch the smaller woman once again.

“ _Can’t she just hold me like this until the storm is gone?_ ” Though Waverly as she found herself tightly wrapped around the sexy redhead again. “ _Mmm she smells so good; like sunscreen, sweat and summer.”_

“ _If she keeps pouncing on me like this there will definitely be some distracting activities beginning!_ ” Thought Nicole, thankful it was dark in the bridge so Waverly couldn’t see the full body flush she had going on.

Nicole quickly put Waverly down on the creaky floorboards and handed the earbuds to her. She plugged the cord into her phone and put on her running playlist. Tapping play she handed her phone to Waverly so she could have control.

“Oooohh! I haven’t heard this song in forever!” Waverly yelled, suddenly distracted.

Nicole, making sure Waverly would be alright for a moment, walked up and down the bridge checking the stability. It was pretty solid, there weren’t any leaks and it only shook a little at the closer claps of thunder. She had parked in the middle, but some mist still reached them from the darkness outside. Since there weren’t any windows they would remain pretty dry.

Nicole made the mistake of looking up when there was a burst of intense light and saw tons of spider webs full of spiders in the rafters. “ _Aw hell. If one of those fall on me I’ll be jumping into Waverly’s arms._ ” She thought as she shuddered.

Nicole went back and picked up Waverly’s sparkly helmet. Running her hand over it and not feeling any dents or chips, she stuck it over the back rest. Nicole crossed her arms, leaned on her Wide Glide and watched Waverly dance. “ _She is going to be the beautiful death of me._ ” Nicole thought, smiling at how cute Waverly was, eyes closed, dancing around to whatever 80’s dance jam was on.

Waverly, sensing she was being watched, opened her eyes and danced over to Nicole. Thunderstorm forgotten, and confidence high, she grabbed Nicole’s tattooed arm and pulled her up, trying to get her to dance. “C’mon!” Waverly yelled over the music as she turned around and wiggled her butt against Nicole.

Nicole nervously laughed as she lost the ability to form a sentence. When Waverly danced away Nicole was able to answer, “I don’t really dance much, especially when I can’t hear the music!”

Waverly spun back around and returned to Nicole, removing an ear bud and sticking it in Nicole’s ear. After tucking the phone in her pocket she grabbed Nicole’s hips and tried to get her to sway to the music.

“ _She’s relentless!_ ” Thought Nicole as she gave in. Putting her hands on Waverly’s hips, Nicole pulled her closer, and got their hips to sway in unison. Nicole laughed to herself, “ _We must look ridiculous but I’m in heaven._ ”

Waverly was thoroughly enjoying the impromptu dance party. Nicole had a goofy grin plastered on her face but her eyes were serious, looking deep into Waverly’s with awe, admiration, and something else Waverly couldn’t place.

“ _No one has ever looked at me like she does. Champ barely made eye contact at all._ ” Waverly thought. Nicole was making her feel like she was the only woman in the world, and all her fears melted away.

When the song faded out Waverly was prepared for another dance hit but the music that came on was slow and twangy. “ _Country_?” She shot an amused look at Nicole and said, “Didn’t expect this.”

“Uh, yeah, I don’t know how that got in there. Skip it.” Nicole stammered out, running a hand through her hair, embarrassed a little by the sappy song. “ _No no no not this song! The FBI agent in my phone must be getting even with me for playing Africa on repeat while unpacking yesterday. Shit._ ”

“I like this one.” Waverly replied as she slipped her arms around Nicole’s neck and guided them into a slow dance.

Nicole smiled in shock and pulled Waverly closer as “Want To” by Sugarland played in their ears. Waverly closed the remaining gap, leaning her head on Nicole’s shoulder and nuzzling into her neck, letting herself get lost in the song.

 _**The whole world could change in a minute** _  
_**Just one kiss could stop it spinning** _  
_**We could think it through** _  
_**But I don't want to if you don't want to** _

“ _Don’t kiss her. This is all new to her. Don’t kiss her. She’s still technically straight. Kiss her-NO! Don’t kiss her! She has to make the first move. But she almost kissed you in the bathroom? Dammit Nicole don’t throw your chivalry out the window now!”_ Nicole’s brain was fighting with her heart as they swayed to the music. Having Waverly flush against her body, feeling her hum the tune, fingers playing with the small hairs on the back of her neck, was torture. She has never felt so connected to, or wanted someone so much in such a short amount of time. Or ever. “ _That’s it. I’m going to die in this spot. She is the death of me already. Bad song. Bad bad song._ ” Thought Nicole.

 _**We could keep things just the same** _  
_**Leave here the way we came** _  
_**with nothing to lose** _  
_**But I don't want to if you don't want to** _

“ _Why won’t she kiss me?”_ Waverly was having a war in her mind as well _. “This is new to me, dammit Nicole kiss me! I can tell you want to... I think? Argh! Am I even ready for this? Yes! Kiss me! The song, ugh, take a hint!_ ” She lifted her head to look up in Nicole’s eyes and try to convey what she was feeling but the movement made Nicole take a step forward and gently dip Waverly.

“ _That was close!_ ” A panicked Nicole thought as she pulled Waverly back up from the dip. “ _I don’t know if I can keep my resolve much longer._ ”

“ _Goddammit Nicole! Shit, that was smooth._ ” Thought Waverly as she was dipped effortlessly and brought back up, fingers entwining again in the small hairs at the back of Nicole’s neck.

 _**But I want to** _  
_**But I want you...** _

The song ended and they slowly separated. Nicole handed her earbud back to Waverly, and delicately tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ear.

Nicole’s finger running over Waverly’s ear gave her goosebumps and she quickly grabbed Nicole’s hand before she could pull away. Trapping Nicole’s hand against her cheek, Waverly closed her eyes and asked, “Have you ever met someone and felt like you’ve known them all your life?”

“Never, until a little bit ago.” Nicole replied, gently stroking Waverly’s cheek with her thumb and placing her other hand back on Waverly’s hip.

“I may be cured of my thunderstorm phobia. You’re pretty amazing.” Waverly said quietly, peering up at Nicole.

“Ah well, you inspire me to be.” Nicole whispered back. Licking her lips, she decided to be bold and leaned in slowly to place a gentle kiss...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole’s going in for a kiss!! How will Waverly react? Will there be more on a covered bridge in the pouring rain? The ambiance is perfect for it! Thanks for reading and commenting and the kudos. This chapter is a longer one because after this I’m not sure how fast the updates will be. I’m starting a new job and I don’t know my hours yet. Enjoy!!

Waverly’s eyes grew wide as she watched Nicole’s lips close in, and gasped when they pressed against her forehead. Closing her eyes, she felt as if she was going to float away. Waverly dropped the hand that held Nicole’s to her face and grabbed Nicole’s hips, trying to ground herself.

Nicole pulled her lips away after a few moments and barely breathed out, “I know we just met, but I’ll be there for you through anything,” as she gave a flushed cheek another gentle swipe with her thumb, making Waverly moan softly. _“I could listen to that all day_.” Thought Nicole, smiling as her stomach continued doing flips.

With the butterflies back in full force and goosebumps surging all over her body Waverly was reeling. “ _Holy shitballs she just kissed me!”_ Waverly screamed in her head as she tried to process what just happened. She could still feel Nicole’s warm lips on her skin. “ _Wait, my forehead? Was I just friend-zoned? Nope. No way. Oh shit! Was that moan out loud?”_

Nicole let her hand trail down Waverly’s neck, pausing on a racing pulse, over her shoulder and down her toned arm, being careful of the bruise, to her hand that had a death grip on her hip. She slipped her hand into Waverly’s and entwined their fingers.

Gazing down at Waverly, Nicole knew her resolve was gone and she may go for Waverly’s lips. So she gave Waverly’s hand a squeeze before she let go and casually walked over to the entrance of the bridge acting like she was checking on the rain while her insides were going crazy.

The storm had ended during their slow dance and the sun was out in full force. Nicole leaned on the frame of the bridge looking out at the parking lot they had come racing through. Waverly walked up beside her and handed her phone back as she leaned against Nicole, slipping an arm around her waist. She clearly did not want to lose contact.

Nicole smiled as she tucked the earbuds back in her vest and opened the weather app. “There is a huge storm that will cross over the route further north and we may not be as lucky to find cover again. What do you say if we backtrack to Purgatory?” Nicole frowned, “I was going to cut out after the next stop anyways and skip the barbecue at the end of the ride, but I’ll take you all the way if you don’t want to miss the pulled pork and ribs.”

Waverly pondered Nicole’s suggestion for a moment then had a great idea. “Forget the barbecue- I’ll make dinner! We can have a bonfire too! And we won’t have to worry about running into Champ later either. I mean, if you weren’t skipping out early for other plans.” Waverly really didn’t want to think about parting ways with Nicole later on, but her confidence had waned when Nicole put distance between them after the kiss. Waverly wasn’t quite sure how to read the taller woman.

Nicole didn’t need to think about spending more time with Waverly. Her dimpled smile exploded across her face, “That sounds great! I was just going to go home and unpack but doing something with you is much better. Let’s stop at my place first so I can change and grab stuff for salad and dessert. We can take my truck to yours.” She said.

“Sweet!” Waverly let go of a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Giving Nicole a squeeze she said, “Let’s get outta here.”

They walked back to the Harley and Nicole dug through her saddle bag and pulled out a can of sunscreen. Sheepishly looking at Waverly she said, “I was very distracted at the truck stop and forgot to put this on, need any?” She shook the the can and Waverly nodded, stuck her arms out and closed her eyes. Nicole sprayed up and down her arms, admiring the view as she sprayed Waverly’s midriff and lower back and shot some cold spray across her neck. “Gimmie that!” Waverly squealed as she grabbed the can and sprayed Nicole’s neck with the cold sunscreen. Nicole just laughed and stuck out her arms.

After Waverly was done carefully covering every exposed inch of her pale biker’s skin with sunscreen she dropped the can back in the bag and latched it.

They threw their helmets on and Nicole mounted her ride. The bridge was narrow, but she managed to make a rough 6 point turn so she wouldn’t have to back out. Waverly watched in amusement and thoroughly enjoyed seeing Nicole’s muscles flex and pop as she finessed the heavy motorcycle back and forth.

When Nicole finally was facing the direction they came in she nodded at Waverly who bounced over and hopped on. “Ready.” She said as she dropped her shield and slipped her hands back onto Nicole’s bare skin where they belonged, pausing to flick a spider off Nicole’s shoulder.

Smiling at how natural all this felt, Nicole fired up her Harley and cautiously rode through the pillars out into the muddy lot. Going as slow as she could so they wouldn’t get covered in mud, she took them out onto the edge of the road.

They looked right to see if the rest of the group had pulled over but there were no bikers to be seen. Nicole shrugged her shoulders and went left to head back to Purgatory. She knew a short cut back to town that was not far past the truck stop where their worlds collided.

The sunlight made the wet mountains sparkle, and the roads steam. The temperature was steadily rising again, the air even more humid then before. Nicole has to keep her eye out for puddles, which she is finding hard to do since all that’s on her mind is the woman whom she just had her lips on.

Nicole is not a stranger to straight girl curiosity. Back in college she had been accosted more than once by girls looking for drunken experimentation. Nicole chuckled to herself. “ _Not the first time I’ve been cornered in a bathroom_ ,” she reminisced. ” _That was a weird night, but nothing compares to the sexy whirlwind today.”_

Waverly has a gravitational pull that Nicole can’t resist even if she wanted to. She has to admit that it’s a little scary for her to be feeling this much so soon. She has only known Waverly for a infinitesimal amount of time, but Nicole knows that they were meant to be something.

Above all Nicole knows she has to go slow and make sure Waverly is comfortable every step of the way. “ _Definitely can’t rush this. I don’t want to scare her away but I doubt that will happen since I’m sure I’ve already treated her way better than that jerk_.” She thought. “ _Can’t get cocky though. Confidence with some Han Solo scoundrel thrown in.”_

The small hands on her hips began softly caressing bare skin, stopping Nicole’s thoughts abruptly as she got lost in the pleasant chills coursing over her body.

Wavelry sat back and took in the flowing scenery with a new found awe. It felt like the storm had washed away the remnants of what she was trying to be for others, and left who she really was. She now knows the way she will move through the world, and hopefully Nicole will want to be by her side.

As to where this whole attraction to women thing came from, Waverly wasn’t totally surprised. She did have a crush on a girl in middle school, but that girl moved away and Waverly didn’t even have language for what she had felt. Not until she got older. Then she became Champ’s girlfriend and that seemed to end any of those feelings. Or maybe she just tucked them away for just the right moment... in a bathroom no less!

Not many new people moved to Purgatory, let alone and hot red heads that were into rambling brunettes, so Waverly wasn’t exposed to a lot. Anyways, Champ kept her busy when she wasn’t working or studying, usually thwarting his advances or finally giving in.

Waverly never had any of the physical reactions to Champ that she has been having with Nicole. Butterflies are very new, and was disconcerting at first until she figured out why the hell her stomach was all weird.

Making physical contact with Nicole was all she could think about doing after the very first time they touched. The electricity between them was palpable and magnetic.

Watery doesn’t think she wants to be loudly out and proud right away, even though she knows she wants more with Nicole, and is pretty sure her biker feels the same. She needs to figure out how to tell Wynonna first. Her gun-toting, badass older sister is very protective of her, but after Champ, Wynonna would probably approve of anyone.

Waverly saw the truck stop come into view and felt Nicole start to slow down.  
“ _Guess she needs something_?” She thought. “ _I hope Champ didn’t stick around to dry off._ ”

Nicole needed gas to get all the way home. She too was hoping Champ had left with the group, as she scanned the lot when she pulled up to the pumps.

As Nicole parked her Wide Glide by a pump and cut the engine, Waverly raised her shield and asked, “want me to get off?”

Still sitting, Nicole placed her hand on Waverly’s knee and slowly ran it up her thigh as she turned to answer, stopping a little past halfway. Waverly nearly passed out from the anticipation of where Nicole’s hand would end up. “I mean, that would be exciting, and I’d be more than happy to oblige, but there are a lot of people around and I’m pretty sure you won’t be able to stay quiet.” Nicole growled out in a sultry tone with a wink, making Waverly’s heart skip a beat along with other very new physical reactions.

“ _Oh God DAMN. How the hell can she sound so sexy in a helmet?_ ” Thought Waverly as she got a little woozy with excitement. “ _Oh mercy no one has ever made me feel like this with just a sentence.”_

“Uh, um, ah...” was all Waverly could get out as she turned a brilliant shade of red. Nicole just laughed as she gently squeezed her thigh before she let go and pulled out her wallet to start the gas pump.

“ _Dangerous move Nicole, by you definitely got a great reaction_!” She congratulated herself for rendering Waverly speechless, which she feels is probably a hard thing to do.

After finishing filling the tank they took off again, Waverly still stunned after the brazen comment from her biker. Nicole found the shortcut a few miles down the road and soon they were on the outskirts of Purgatory.

Passing the big old “Welcome to Purgatory” billboard on the edge of town Nicole was relieved to be only a few miles from home. Soon she could be in a vehicle with Waverly and able to see her beautiful face and hear her voice. Not that she minded riding with Waverly, but she was too excited to get to know her better.

Those happy thoughts ceased when all of a sudden she heard sirens and saw a police car up on her rear end with lights flashing for her to pull over. “ _What? I’m certainly not speeding, as much as I want to get home. Oh fuck, did Champ beat us back and drop a dime on me?_ ” Nicole pulled over and started to panic as she though how she was going to explain assaulting a long-time resident of Purgatory her third day here. “ _I’m sure defending Waverly will not get me in trouble but maybe I shouldn’t have put my knee into him. Shit._ ”  
  
Waverly launched herself off the motorcycle and ripped her helmet off before Nicole came to a complete stop. Giving Nicole’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze she said, “Stay here. I got this,” as she plunked her helmet on the backrest and defiantly marched over to the police car.

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Champ call the cops on Nicole? Will Waverly be able to get Nicole out of trouble? And just who is this damn deputy anyways?

> Nicole was pacing back and forth on the side of the road while Waverly hashed it out with the Sheriff’s Deputy who had pulled them over. She was worried that Champ called her in for assaulting him in Waverly’s defense. The knee drop may not have really been necessary, hence her worry.
> 
> The deputy looked like the one Nicole met the day she moved in. She was approached about her moving truck, and aggressively questioned as to where she moved from, what she was doing with the garage, etc. Nicole had thought their conversation had ended on a good note over a powdered donut, the deputy giving her a solid handshake and promising to talk to the Sheriff about bringing their squad cars back to the garage.
> 
> Waverly’s back was to Nicole, but with all the gesticulating she could tell that Waverly was explaining the incident with Champ. She showed her bruised arm and the Deputy turned to get into her car. Waverly put her hand on the door to keep the officer from leaving. “ _That’s ballsy. I may be the one bailing her out of if she isn’t careful._ ” Thought Nicole.
> 
> The Deputy kept looking up past Waverly at Nicole. With an unreadable look, she was tapping her fingers on the butt of a revolver strapped to her thigh that Nicole knew wasn’t the usual standard issue weapon.
> 
> Waverly waved her arms in the air, spun around and lifted her knee up, and Nicole groaned put her face in her hand. What she heard next made her head shoot back up. The deputy started laughing; not just a chuckle either, but a honest to goodness belly laugh. She doubled over, Waverly catching the Stetson as it fell off her head. Nicole looked in shock as she saw the Deputy, the _Law_ , laugh at Champ’s misfortune. “ _Not surprising he isn’t much liked in this town._ ” She thought. “ _Maybe I don’t have anything to worry about?”_
> 
> Once the Deputy got herself together and wiped some tears from her eyes, Waverly stuck the Stetson back on her head. They hugged, and started walking towards Nicole, who was still a little nervous. She had never really been in trouble with the police before, and she certainly didn’t want to start after just moving to a new town. She didn’t want to be on the Deputy’s bad side, that much she picked up in their first conversation.
> 
> Waverly had an awkward smile on her face as they approached Nicole, and she let herself fall a step behind the Deputy, her eyes darting back and forth between her and Nicole, her eyebrows doing a crazy dance. “Well well, I hear you two have already met.” She said to Nicole.
> 
> “Um, yeah, a couple of days ago when I was moving in.” Answered Nicole, not quite sure what Waverly was trying to convey with all the facial twitches.
> 
> “Afternoon Haughtstuff.” The Deputy gave a nod, ignoring Nicole’s groan at the nickname, “I guess a thank-you is in order for you getting that useless meat-sack off my little sister here.”
> 
> “Not a problem Deputy Earp, wait, your sister?” Nicole’s jaw dropped as she did a double take between Waverly and the Deputy. “Sister?” She repeated. “ _That’s why Waverly had that weird look when they walked up. Play it cool Nicole._ ” She warned herself.
> 
> “Introductions these days don’t include last names?” Deputy Earp smirked.
> 
> Nicole looked back and forth between the two women again. They looked like they could be related, but only if you knew where to look. They both had the same intense laser beam stare, the Deputy was maybe an inch or two taller with darker hair, and had a slight but muscular frame as well. “ _Great genetics_.” Thought Nicole. “ _Ex lives in same town and her sister is a cop. This just got more interesting.”_
> 
> “I liked what I heard Red. Hit first, ask questions later. You will fit in here just fine.” Deputy Earp said with a laugh.
> 
> Nicole was not that way at all and didn’t want the Deputy to think that, even if she was protecting Waverly. “I saw all I needed to see. Waverly demanded he let her go and he didn’t. Champ would have told me to go fly a kite and then I would have lost the element of surprise.” She said as she stood up to her full height, with hands on her hips. “I would do it all the same again in a heartbeat.” “ _Oh god Nicole what are you doing?! Don’t give her a reason to arrest you!_ ”
> 
> Waverly’s jaw dropped at Nicole’s blunt statement, thankful she was behind her sister so her blush wouldn’t be seen.
> 
> Deputy Earp put up her hands in defense, “Whoa there slugger! Jeez, I’m joking. Anyways, I haven’t seen him return to town yet but you can rest assure he will get a visit from his friendly neighborhood Deputy over his boundary issues. I only pulled you over because I saw Waverly on back of a bike with a rider I didn’t recognize. Had to make sure all was hunky-dory.”
> 
> Waverly’s sister turned to her and said, “Crazy that Nicole saved you out there and just moved here.” She shrugged, “Serendipitous.” Deputy Earp started heading to her squad car. “Catch you later sis. RedHaught, stay outta trouble.” She pointed at Nicole as she slipped into the squad car.
> 
> Waverly scooted over next to Nicole as the Deputy pulled back in the road and swung out the way she came.
> 
> “She’s your sister.” Nicole stated as she shook her head.
> 
> “Yup. Wynonna wasn’t around much when we were younger so she’s very protective of me now, and obviously wasn’t Champ’s biggest fan. I’m sure I’ll get a huge “I told you so” from her later on. She said that nothing good could come from going on that ride with him.” Waverly paused, “Except something very good came of it.” Waverly said as her eyes scanned Nicole in a very obvious, very slow once over.
> 
> Nicole’s eyes widened and she turned bright red. “Just promise me that whenever and whatever you decide to tell her, you let me know. I get the feeling she will pay me a visit. Uh, shit, not to be presumptuous!” Nicole turned a darker red and ran a hand through her hair. “ _Good one Nicole you idiot!_ ” She thought.
> 
> “Not at all.” Said Waverly as she plunked her helmet back on. “Your place?”
> 
> “Ah, uh what?” Stammered Nicole as she tried to pull herself back together.
> 
> “Your apartment? You changing? Then dinner?” Waverly said, thoroughly enjoying making Nicole all flustered.
> 
> “Yeah. Right. Ok let’s ride.” Said Nicole as she got her voice back.
> 
> They climbed onto the Harley and Nicole took them the last couple of miles into town, turned down the alley behind the garage and under the back deck. They dismounted and Nicole locked the Wide Glide up. “This is just temporary. I’m going to enclose this in so I don’t have to keep throwing a cover on her. I have to wait until everything cools down and I’m sure I will forget to come back out after a long ride. Especially after a ride where I meet a very forward, flirty brunette.” Nicole said, throwing a wink at Waverly.
> 
> “Well, you better not be meeting any more flirty brunettes after today!” Waverly playfully replied, poking Nicole in the ribs. “ _I’m the only brunette! You’re mine! How do I mark my territory if it’s a person?_ ” She thought. “ _Would she even want to be mine?_ ”
> 
> “Hey!” Nicole said as she grabbed Waverly’s finger to stop a second poke. “Trust me, you’re a one-and-done. C’mon.” Nicole entwined their fingers and led Waverly up the stairs to her apartment door. “ _So damn done._ ” Nicole thought, smiling to herself.   
>    
> As Nicole unlocked the door Waverly was becoming nervous. “ _Oh my god we’re going to be alone until Wynonna gets off work later- and I hope it’s waaaaaay later- what is going to happen? Will Nicole kiss me again? Should I kiss her? This is going fast. Will I be able to stop if it gets heated? Will she? She is pretty chivalrous so maybe she will be able to slow us down if we speed up. Maybe I should talk to her about this? How exactly do I start that conversation?_ ” Waverly was so deep in her own thoughts that she didn’t notice Nicole had unlocked the door and was standing in her apartment, looking at her with concern.
> 
> “ _She is struggling with something. Maybe this is a little too fast for her._ ” Thought Nicole. “ _We should probably have a discussion of where things are at, and how we want to continue. Damn I’ve never had to worry about this so soon but I can’t lose her before I even get her!”_
> 
> “Hey, Waves. Look at me.” Said Nicole as she grabbed Waverly’s hands and gently pulled her into the apartment and shut the door. Waverly came back to earth and sheepishly looked up at her biker.
> 
> “I know this is all new to you, so we go at your pace. If you want me to just drop you off at home, I’m fine with that. I don’t want you to get scared off because things went too fast.” Nicole reached up and stroked Waverly’s cheek. “Whatever you need just talk to me. Never be afraid to tell me anything, no matter what.”
> 
> Waverly sighed and tipped forward into Nicole, who wrapped strong arms around her. “ _How the hell does she do that? It’s like she reads my mind. I had to spell basic stuff out for Champ and he still didn’t get it, but Nicole, Nicole always seems to know what I need._ ” She thought.
> 
> Once again Waverly found herself talking into Nicole’s chest. “I want to continue with our plans tonight. You’re right, this is new and I don’t want things to go too fast, but the newness is not because you’re a woman... well yeah that’s new, but that’s not the scary part, it’s how you make me feel that frightens me.” Waverly slid her arms around Nicole’s waist.
> 
> Nicole’s heart melted listening to Waverly’s muffled explanation. “I’m scaring you?” She softly asked as her hands started rubbing circles on Waverly’s back.
> 
> Waverly lifted her head to look into Nicole’s eyes. “Yes, but not for the reason you would think. I have always lived to other people’s expectations. Never really having anyone check in with me or my feelings, or what I want. Then I met you. Well, not that you had much of a choice, and in half a day you have treated me like a human being, with more respect than that shit-ticket could ever know existed, and because of that and just... how you look at me; you actually see me. You make me feel these crazy things I’ve never felt before, and yeah, that’s what scares me- I’m not used to that. But it’s wonderful at the same time and I don’t want it to stop.”
> 
> Waverly broke eye contact and snuggled back into Nicole. “ _Oh God that was too much. I’m going to scare her now and she’s going to wish she never met me.”_
> 
> When Waverly was finished and hid her face again, Nicole couldn’t help but smile at how cute she was. “ _Ok so we are on the same page, good to know._ ” She thought.
> 
> “Feel free to chime in at any point Nicole, I’m not good at this.”
> 
> Nicole chuckled, “Oh your doing just fine.”
> 
> “Doesn’t fricking feel like it. I’m not really used to spilling my guts. I feel exposed.”
> 
> Nicole found Waverly’s chin and tipped her head up to look at her. “You are exposed, but you are safe with me. I would never take advantage of you in moments like this or ever. As for all you said, I feel the same. I have a few more years of life and experience on you but you are making me feel things that I’ve never felt before. It is scary for me too because these feelings are coming in fast for only meeting you today. This all just feels right, like it’s meant to be. We will go as slow as you need, if things get heated and you want to stop just say so. I will stop in a heartbeat for you. Ok?”
> 
> Waverly gave a slight nod and squeezed Nicole’s waist. “Go get changed then so we can head out.”
> 
> “Yes ma’am!” Nicole backed up a saluted Waverly, causing the smaller woman to giggle.
> 
> “Oh just one thing,” Nicole started saying, “if you want in my life you need to know you will be sharing my affections. Follow me.” And with that Nicole weaved her way through a maze of boxes and down the hall.
> 
> “ _Oh shit, what now?_ ” Thought Waverly as she followed her biker deeper into the disheveled apartment. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand we’re back! Who does Waverly have to share Nicole with? Will anyone get feisty? For some reason I can’t do rich text. Sorry it’s been awhile. Enjoy!!

Waverly cautiously followed Nicole down the hall. Not quite sure what she was in for, and not happy to find out she would have to share Nicole, Waverly was a little trepidatious. 

“This is the other lady you will have to share me with. Sorry but she was first.” Nicole explained with a smile as she scooped a orange tabby off the middle of her bed. “This is my fluff-ball CJ.”

Waverly had a huge internal sigh of relief as she reached over and scratched CJ under the chin, eliciting some purring. “Well, since she was first I guess I can share. As long as she will share too. You kind of had me worried for a minute.” 

“Well I’m just happy you like cats. That could be a deal breaker.” Nicole said with a wink, but was very serious about CJ. The only constant in her life for the last decade, CJ has seen Nicole through thick and thin. 

Nicole poured the purring cat into Waverly’s arms and started rooting around in boxes. Grabbing a few things she breezed past Waverly into the bathroom. 

“I haven’t really unpacked my bedroom yet,” she called from the bathroom. “ I wasn’t really expecting to have any visitors, not sure what I have to wear.”

“Crap what am I gonna wear? Something sexy but not obvious that I’m trying? Well she did see me with most of my shirt off. Dammit I knew I should have unpacked my bedroom first! Oh my God look at my helmet hair!” Nicole frantically thought. 

“You could wear a burlap bag and make it sexy.” Waverly muttered dreamily as she continued scratching CJ’s chin. “Mmmm I hope she changes into something tight like what she has been wearing. Being behind her on the bike didn’t give me a lot of time to admire her.” 

“I’ll remember that.” Nicole’s voice came from right behind Waverly, causing her to squeak and CJ made a clumsy jump onto the bed and shot out the door. 

“Uh. Um. Shit that was out loud?” Waverly stammered as she turned red and stared at the floor. 

“My burlap bag is at the cleaners but I hope this will do.” Nicole said with a chuckle. 

Waverly looked up and felt a flush of heat surge all over her body when she laid her eyes on her biker, leaning against the doorframe, dimples abound. “Oh boy I’m in trouble. Her curves!” Thought Waverly as her eyes roamed over Nicole’s body.

Nicole had changed into a black long-sleeve underarmour shirt with a scoop neck which showcased the cherry blossoms stretching across her chest. Not having time to do anything with her hair Nicole had thrown on her old stetson. She had a newer black one but it wasn’t broken in yet. This tan one fit like a glove. 

With a hoodie slung over her arm she sauntered over to Waverly, borrowing her line from earlier. “So do you speak or just stare?” Nicole slid her hand into Waverly’s and brought it up and placed a gentle kiss on the back with a wink. “I’m going to throw some food down for CJ. Raid my fridge for whatever we may need tonight.” She let go of Waverly’s hand and exited the room, her footsteps echoing down the hallway. 

“Fridge. Oh god her muscles. Curves! Salad fixings. How would her abs feel under my lips?” Thoughts rambling again, Waverly was standing alone in Nicole’s room, hand still in the air where Nicole had left it. 

“You lost?” Yelled Nicole from the kitchen, her voice filled with amusement. Waverly snapped back to reality and made her way down the hall into the kitchen. 

“Um no. I was just pondering what dry cleaner in this podunk town you took your burlap bag to.” Waverly laughed as she opened Nicole’s fridge. “Um. Nicole, you haven’t stocked your fridge yet. There’s ketchup, bottled water and Italian dressing. And lots of take out. Please tell me you haven’t only been eating food from Shorty’s!”

“Yeah. I guess I haven’t had much time to shop. Kinda forgot about that with you distracting me and all.” Nicole placed CJ’s bowl on the floor. Standing back up she leaned against the counter and shrugged at Waverly. 

“Well I’m sure I have what we need at the homestead. Let’s just go. You can make dinner another night once you get more than condiments in here.” Waverly said as she grabbed Nicole by the hand and led her the door. 

“Oh so things going so well your planning a second date?” Nicole smirked as she was being dragged by the feisty brunette out the back door and down the steps,barely being able to grab her hoodie and lock the door on the way. 

“Yes.” Said Waverly. Turning at the bottom of the steps she let go of Nicole’s hand and grabbing her hips Wavetly slid her hands up over the sleek fabric to just under Nicole’s breasts. Feeling Nicole breathe in sharply, Waverly slid her hands around to Nicole’s back and up, pressing her body against Nicole and placing a soft kiss on some exposed collarbone. “Don’t you think so?” 

“Mmmmmmmm.” Was all Waverly heard as she looked up to see Nicole biting her bottom lip, eyes closed. 

“That’s what I thought. Now where is your four-wheeled vehicle?” Waverly said as she slowly backed away from Nicole so she could move. “Shitballs where is this confidence coming from!” 

“Oh sweet Jesus I need to change again.” Thought Nicole as she regained her bearings and led Wavery to the front of the building. 

“Uh in here.” Nicole punched in a code on a panel by the overhead door. Nothing. She tried again. Nothing again. 

“Forget your pin, stud?” Waverly asked with a laugh, enjoying the effect she had on Nicole. 

When the garage door started lifting Nicole turned to Waverly and stuck out her tongue. 

“Why am I not surprised you have a truck?” Waverly said looking at the chrome grill of a black Chevy pickup. 

“Am I falling too much into the lesbian stereotype for you?” Nicole asked with a smile and raised eyebrow. 

“Well, I mean, if you had changed into a flannel shirt, maybe.” Waverly joked back. “Oh God if she was in flannel I think I’d lose my shit.” She thought. “And she would definitely lose her shirt again.”

Always chivalrous, Nicole opened the door for Waverly so she could climb in. 

“What’s under that?” Waverly asked pointing to a covered car in the next bay. 

“Work in progress. Maybe I’ll show you on our second date. Depending when that is I may have it running and I’ll take you for a ride.” Nicole gave a wink and gently shut the door. Hopping into the drivers seat she was still reeling from Waverly touching her a few minutes earlier. “She’s definitely getting bolder!”

Nicole started the engine. “Ok which way?” She asked as they left the garage.

“Go left and just follow the road through town. I’ll let you know when to turn.” Waverly said as she looked around the new truck with an obvious pout on her face. 

“What’s wrong Waves?” 

“Ok Miss epitome of a lesbian, a damn stick-shift!” Waverly blurted out as she crossed her arms with a huff. 

“Damn she’s adorable.” Nicole thought as she drove down the street. She held out her right hand after shifting into third gear, waiting for Waverly to follow suit. 

Waverly reluctantly released a hand and Nicole slipped hers underneath and intertwined their fingers. She then took both of their hands and gently shifted into fourth gear, careful not to squish Waverly’s slender digits. Waverly smiled and gave Nicole’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

“Turn here and head out a few miles or so and we will be there.” Waverly directed. 

Nicole took the turn onto the gravel road and moved up the gears. In one smooth move she shifted into fifth gear with both their hands and glided off the shifter knob right onto Waverly’s thigh. 

Before Waverly could comment Nicole nodded her head towards the rear view mirror. “I think we have company.”

Waverly turned to look out the back window and through the plume of dust the Chevy was kicking up she saw a single headlight closing in on them. 

“Ugh. This mistake is going to follow me forever ” Waverly sighed and fell back into the leather seat. 

“Don’t worry Waves, I got you, and I have more than a water bottle in my truck.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a writer, nor do I play one on TV, so don’t worry I am not planning on quitting my day job. This is for fun. I don’t own any of the characters. Fluff one-shot that’s turning into more. Not sure how a far I’m going to take it. So I hope you all enjoy it. The title is a Beatles song I never heard until the night I was trying out titles. The song is pretty fitting to their relationship. For all you young ‘uns, Brandi Carlile did a great cover so you can check that out. Like I said I don’t write so don’t shred me too much in the comments. Enjoy! :)


End file.
